


Autorrect fail equals Autorrect win

by Carabriikase



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Party, Shameless Smut, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carabriikase/pseuds/Carabriikase
Summary: Clarke gets cornered by a creep at a Minty party. She requests death from Bellamy, but he receives a very different request, and has no problem with obeying.





	Autorrect fail equals Autorrect win

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working third shift this weekend. I can't sleep, saw this prompt on tumblr and my brain took over.   
> Good luck.
> 
> I may or may not expand. Haven't decided. I'm working on an Atla fic, but I'm blocked right now.

When Clarke left her house a few hours ago, she was under the impression that Monty was having a low key get together. But of course Miller had decided to invite any human he passed on campus.  
So here she was, in her old stained Carlow University tee and paint covered sweats. She smiled lightly as Raven stomped through the dining room, Wick following closely behind.   
"I'm just saying that you didn't need to go home to change, babe. You looked great." He pleaded.  
"Of course I did. I'm Raven Fucking Reyes." She fired back at him, gesturing to her shirt. Which read 'I'm Raven Fucking Reyes' in green glitter. It was a gift from Clarke and Octavia, that Raven wore with unironic pride. Under the tank top, Raven had donned a cross strapped bralette and high waisted suede shorts. She had arrived still dressed from work, covered in oil and grease, but once saw that it was now a rager, immediately went back upstairs to her apartment to change.   
Clarke left them to what was likely only their first fight of the evening, to seek out more whiskey.   
The doorbell rang as she passed through the hall. When she opened it, she found Octavia and Bellamy Blake, along with Octavia's fiance Lincoln.   
"Oh no. Did Miller turn game night into a rager again?" Lincoln laughed.   
"Oh, yes. I don't think half of these people even know who Monty and Miller are." Clarke responded.  
Before the door closed behind them, three frat looking bros came barreling past them, each brandishing a 24 pack of beer. Bellamy and Clarke rolled their eyes as they whooped away. 

An hour and several drinks later, Clarke stood in the living room, cornered by some guy who introduced himself as Dax. He was apparently a friend of Murphy, but so much more of an asshole, without the endearing charm.   
He relentlessly hit on Clarke, not so subtly dropping his gaze to her chest every other word. At his fifth gross pickup line, she pulled out her phone, which was already opened to a text thread with Bellamy. She quickly typed out a message-kill me right now.- before Dax could call her on it. She slipped the phone back in her pocket, and folded her arms over her chest.

Bellamy was across the room, talking to Murphy and Harper. His gaze would occasionally sweep across the room, keeping track of his sister. It wasn't his fault that Clarke's blonde hair and purple shirt stuck out in the crowd. Some guy had cornered her not too long ago.   
"Either of you guys know that guy talking to Clarke? She looks like she's about to punch him." Bellamy asked.  
"Don't know. Where are they?" Harper asked, looking through the crowd.   
"She's so short, I can never find her in crowds." Murphy replied.  
"In the corner, by the bookshelf." Bellamy told them, wondering how they could miss her bright figure.  
"Oh yeah. That's Dax. I think he's in my lit class. He was trying to sell me some oxy when Miller invited me. Don't know how he found the place though."  
He continued watching as Clarke pulled out her phone and quickly put it away. His phone buzzed as soon as hers was away. Normally he would ignore it, but he figured she was requesting an out.   
Harper shouted as his drink spilled on her bare feet. 

-kiss me right now-

It had to be a typo. Right? Why would Clarke demand he kiss her in the middle of a party.   
He apologized to Harper, and went to find a towel and a pair of Monty's socks. When he was in the bedroom, his phone buzzer again. 

-Bell. Pls. Now. Kiss.-

If she had made a typo, she would have noticed the second time. He forgot what he was even doing. He was back in the living room before he even put his phone away. 

Clarke looked around the room. Bellamy was gone, and Harper looked annoyed. She needed away from this dude. He was moving from annoying to creepy. If Bell didn't come give her an out, she was going to make a scene punching this guy.   
Just as she was about to lose her will power, she felt someone catch her hip. She smelled him before she saw him.   
That thick scent of mildewy books, linen, and green soap. She saw a flash of curly black hair as her body was spun. And then his mouth crashed into hers.   
It was awkward and jolty, and teeth crashing almost painfully at first. She was surprised, she didn't know what was happening, but her body caught up before her mind. She subconsciously relaxed into his arms, her lips molded into his, soft and gentle at first, but she quickly opened her lips to his. The kiss deepening, neither of them really controlling it, just reacting. 

It felt like hours before her mind caught up and figured out what she was doing. It was only a few seconds though, before she pulled back. Dax was gone. So at least that worked. Octavia was staring, a wide open mouth smile stretched across her face. Lincon smirked.   
A few of their other friends were watching, but mostly they were ignored.  
Clarke turned on her heels, and as classily as she could; fled the aparment. The hall outside was small. It was mostly just a large landing from the stairs.   
She could go up to Raven's floor, but then the girl's would follow her up, chirping like hens.   
The noise of the party briefly grew louder, and muted again as the door opened and closed. Bellamy had followed her out.   
"So, uh...." he didn't know how to finish his sentence, and she didn't know how to start one.   
Instead she grabbed his hand, led him down the stairs, to her car.   
They got in, drive the three minutes to Clarke's house in silence. She unlocked her door, and waited for him to follow her in.   
The moment the latch clicked, she was on him. Their arms travelled each other's bodies. Desperately seeking to learn the shape of the other. As if they didn't already know it from sight alone.  
Bell slid an arm below her butt, lifting her as she wrapped her legs around his hips. He carried he slowly to her bedroom, and gently lowered her onto the plush matress. His weight sank against her in a way she could only describe as luxurious. They scrambled about in an effort to remove tops. Clarke briefly realized she had never put her shoes back on when she left Monty and Miller's.   
The thought was gone quickly though as Bellamy wrapped an breast in his hand. He lowered his mouth to the other, kissing the underside, she moaned softly as he moved around the edges, getting close to her nipple. Her hands slid to his hips. Her fingertips slipping into the waist band of his track pants. She wanted nothing more than she did to grip his ass, but he kept her pinned and just out of reach.   
She groaned her frustration between sighs of pleasure as he pinched and nibbled her breasts.  
Her knees gripped his sides tightly and she rolled against him, seeking friction. His growl was enough to pull a keening whine from her.   
Pants were quickly removed, and tossed somewhere on her floor. Before she could regain control, she looked down to see those black curls between her legs. She cried out as his mouth closed over her lips, suckling at exactly where she needed him to be. His tongue slid into her, much deeper than she thought it would be, but still not deep enough.   
His tongue was replaced by one long finger, and then another. He was rock hard from just the noises she made in response to him, but he determined to make her come at least once before he entered her.   
In fifteen minutes, her walls fluttered around his fingers, her body shook and shuddered with her orgasm. He gently licked at her outer lips as she rode it out, before coming up to kiss her and massage her scalp as she came down.   
She rolled to straddle his hips, meeting his eyes as she used her hands to guide him to sink down on his cock.   
Her mouth opened, and eyes narrowed as he filled her slowly. He fought the instinct to close his eyes in pleasure. He didn't want to take his eyes off of her.   
She rocked against him, slowly at first, but busing pace, his hips meeting hers. They moved together in rythm never breaking eye contact.   
He wrapped his arms behind her waist, sitting up with her in his lap, letting her keep the movement for a bit.  
He needed to come. He couldn't hold it back much longer. He briefly pulled out her when he guided her to lay back on the bed. He kissed her again as he guided himself back in.   
"I know you're covered, but is it alright if I come in you?" He asked. The first actual words either of them had spoken since they had left the party. She simply nodded with enthusiasm. He moved languidly inside her, coming within moments. Both of them crying in pleasure. He collapsed next to her, pulled her again't his side. She nuzzled her face into his neck and breathed deeply.   
They lay in silence, neither wanting to break the post sex bliss, but both knowing they had to soon.


End file.
